


And the waltz goes on

by lonelymarblesoda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Crying, Death, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, November 16th, Pain, Suicide, how to tag, i certainly dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda
Summary: In a different universe, Phil is the youngest of the brothers.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	And the waltz goes on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please do not share with any cc's I will perish :))
> 
> anyway age swap au poggg
> 
> also for clarification:  
> Tommy - 27  
> Technoblade - 25  
> Wilbur - 21  
> Phil - 16

In a different universe, Phil is the youngest of the brothers.

It was two weeks after his 16th birthday when he was finally called to the DreamSMP. His brother Technoblade had left a few months earlier to help out Wilbur and Tommy in their rebellion- leaving him alone in their childhood house. Apparently, all his older brothers agreed to keep him out of the fighting (it didn’t matter that he had survived five years on his own in a hardcore world, from age six to eleven). 

While it certainly wasn’t his first time being alone, he felt the ache of loneliness tug harshly in his chest. He missed his family, but they forbade him from going to the SMP. He sat down at the dining table alone to eat his meals, now. When he woke up from nightmares, he couldn’t go to Tommy for comfort, the older man holding him tight and proclaiming he would fight off the night-terrors himself. 

But finally, they were asking for his help. He stared at the letter in his hand,  _ he was finally going to see them again! _ Needless to say, he was packed and ready to go by the next sunrise. With one last look at the house that had been in his care for months (it didn’t feel like home anymore, without his brothers in it), he put his striped bucket hat on his head and took flight.

\--

Meanwhile, Tommy held his head in his hands. Contacting Phil was the last thing he wanted to do. But Phil was his last hope. Wilbur had always had a soft spot for their youngest sibling, and Tommy hoped seeing him again would knock some sense into the brown-haired boy. Wilbur didn’t listen to Tommy anymore, his long-time admiration of the older nowhere to be seen.

“This is the best option,” Technoblade said, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.  _ I hope, _ was left unsaid.

“We’ll see. It all goes down tomorrow.” 

\--

Phil was finally about to spawn into the world, holy shit, he was going to see them again! Right as he began to see spawn-- tall, mismatched walls surrounding him with a few pine trees around him-- the world glitched. Like, full on fucking  _ glitched.  _ The boy let out a yelp of surprise, but suddenly he was in a thin stone tunnel and Wilbur was in front of him. 

“W-Wil?” He called out. What room was his brother in? He looked at the sloppy, almost manic writings on the wall. What was going on? 

“Phil?” Wilbur turned around, shock coloring his features. His hand was raised above something, and it caused a sick feeling in Phil’s stomach. 

“Wilbur, what’s going on?!” He cried out in fear. His brother looked different-- his eyes looked  _ wrong. _ He watched as Wilbur’s raised hand trembled, but it suddenly stilled.

“No. No, I can’t stop now, not even for you. I’ve been here so many fucking times. I’m not backing out again!” His voice gradually raised until he was yelling. “It’s not my L’manberg anymore, Phil.”

“So what? You’re just-just going to give everything up?” Tears raised to his eyes. He knew the past few months weren’t kind to his family, but he didn’t know it was this bad. Hurt curled in his gut; they never told him any of this.

“You know, Phil. There was a phrase someone once told me,” Wilbur looked him directly in the eyes. Phil shuddered. “It was never meant to be.”

Wilbur’s hand slammed on a button, and the entire world shook. It caused Phil to stumble directly into his brother's arms, his brother who was laughing maniacally out across the damage he caused (and gods, TNT was  _ still going off).  _ Phil whimpered in fear, gripping onto the raggedy brown coat that hugged his older brother’s form. 

There was a huge pit in front of them. He could see Tommy struggling to climb up onto some of the remains, and Techno stood isolated on a different patch, aiming a crossbow at anyone who approached him, something dark in his other hand. 

Unexpectedly, Wilbur pushed him an arm’s length away, shoving an enchanted sword into his hand. 

“Kill me, Phil, kill me!” His eyes are shining with something dark and desolate, despair evident. Tears finally spill over in Phil’s eyes.

“N-no, you’re my brother, Wilbur!” He frantically looks between the faces of those in the rubble and his insane brother.

“Do it, Phil!” Wilbur suddenly grabs the sword, his own hands over Phil’s, and impales himself. Phil screams.

Wilbur slumps forward, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Wilbur looks up at him, and his brown eyes look clear. He’d look like his old self if it wasn’t for the blood dribbling from his mouth. 

“I love you, Phil. Thank you…” His eyes slip shut. 

Hysterically, Phil pulls the sword out of Wilbur’s chest, applying pressure (he’s not dead, he’s not, he’s not-). He curls into the limp arms of his brother and tries to pretend that he’s just asleep. 

“Wilby,” he sobs out. Being so distraught, Phil doesn’t notice the battle going on between his remaining family. Or the Withers that further devastated what was once a nation.

\--

Phil is awakened by arms trying to peel him away from Wilbur. He tries desperately to hold on to his brother.

“No! No, stop!” Phil shouts at whoever is grabbing him.

“It’s okay, it’s just me Phil,” The scratchy voice of Tommy answers him. Phil finally looks up. Tommy’s eyes are red-rimmed. Phil immediately dives into his arms, and Tommy hugs him close. Tommy towers over him, but so does the rest of his family. Especially Wilbur. The thought only makes him weep more.

“I didn’t mean to,” Phil sobs.

Tommy rubs his back gently, looking gravely at Wilbur’s corpse. 

“I know, it’s not your fault Big P,” He pulls his youngest brother closer. Phil is the only family he has left; Technoblade ended up betraying him as well (why’d he do that? Just a few days earlier he had been helping Tommy make the choice to bring Phil on the SMP), and he’d be damned if anything happened to Phil. “We’ll be okay.” He murmurs.

Phil shakes his head. He wishes they never left to fight in this stupid war. Tommy easily lifts him up, Phil was short for his age. Tommy carries the boy to what looks like some shabby camp by what was L’manberg. They don’t look back at Wilbur.

Phil is grateful for his big brother’s comforting hold, he thinks it’s the only thing holding him together at this point.

\--

A few more months have passed. L’manberg is now a beautiful wooden town that sits on a platform over a massive crater. Phil helped build a few of the houses, too. There was also Ghostbur, and even though he wasn’t the same, Phil enjoyed his presence nonetheless (he ignored the pang of guilt that shot his heart each time he saw him).

Then there was Technoblade, who was banned from L’manberg. Whenever Phil managed to slip out from under Tommy’s careful watch, he’d sneak out to visit Techno. He knew his pink-haired brother got wrapped up in his thoughts and the voices if left alone for too long, so he tried to help out whenever he could. Techno ended up giving him a compass that directed him to the small winter cottage.

He’s pretty sure Techno enjoys his company just as much as Phil enjoys Techno’s (at least he hopes so). Anyway, he was currently attempting to sneak back into his house without being seen. Unfortunately, as the survivalist opens the door both Tommy and Tubbo are waiting for him. 

“Uhh, hey mate?” He started nervously, chuckling slightly. This was not going to go well for him.

“Where have you been going Phil?” Tommy asks with a sigh. Phil’s face reddens at having been caught, and he toes at the floor with his foot, looking anywhere except for the two other people.

“Nowhere, Toms,” he lies feebly. Tommy raises his eyebrow. Even though most would say Tommy acts the most childish despite him being the eldest, or that Phil was far more mature than most his age, they just didn’t know their family well enough. Phil could be just as chaotic as his siblings when he wanted to be, and Tommy could be serious when he needed to be. 

Tommy was showing said serious side right now. Phil  _ really  _ wished it wasn’t directed at him.

“Phil,” Tommy says in that big brother ‘you’re in trouble’ tone. Tubbo sits stiffly in his seat beside Tommy, looking mildly uncomfortable. 

“Techno’s,” Phil unconsciously clutches his compass tighter, “I just wanted to see him.”

Tommy and Tubbo shoot alarmed glances at each other before looking back to him. Tommy looks slightly angry now, too. Great. Ever since Wilbur’s death, Tommy rarely let Phil out of his sight, being fairly overprotective of him (not that Phil minded, he loved spending time with his family).

“Phil, you shouldn’t be going to see that traitor!” Tommy growls. Phil feels irritation rise in his chest.

“He’s still our brother!” he argues back.

“I don’t care, you’re not allowed to visit him anymore!” Tommy stands up to his full height, heads above the younger blond.

“That’s not fair!” Phil yells. “I don’t want to lose another brother, Tommy,” his angry tone quickly peters off into soft sobs. Tommy’s eyes fill with guilt and hurt, and he moves to hug Phil. Tubbo seems to take this as his cue to leave, patting Phil on the head on his way out.

Phil clutches the back of Tommy’s shirt. How did their family fall apart so fast? Tommy coos soft words into his ears, somehow moving them both to Phil’s bed. As he tucks his little brother in, Phil holds onto his hand-- an unspoken plea.  _ Please stay with me.  _ Tommy obliges.

“...We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

“Okay…”

They fall asleep with Phil tucked under Tommy’s arms (cold, dead, limp arms-), and he hopes that things can somehow be salvaged. That the four golden crowns back at their house won’t become a distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood, please leave some!
> 
> some extra info about au:  
> \- tommy and wilbur left to create a new home for their family, but it quickly got out of hand  
> \- phil and wilbur were closest to each other, and techno and tommy were also closest to each other, however wil and tommy bonded more once they left. same goes for techno and phil, because they were left behind (so techno could look after phil)  
> -phil had no idea about the details of anything past the gaining of L'manberg's independence  
> \- tommy and technoblade went to smp earth together, which is when they first met phil and wilbur  
> -they're all slightly protective of phil
> 
> \--
> 
> Anyway how we feeling about Techno denouncing Sleepy Bois fd lore :')


End file.
